kasabianfandomcom-20200214-history
Days Are Forgotten
Days Are Forgotten was written by Sergio Pizzorno and is the 2nd track on Velociraptor!. It was released on 9 September 2011 as the first single off the album and peaked at #28 in the UK charts. Background Lyrically, Serge claimed to have been "inspired by hip-hop MCs like Doom and Gift Of Gab", saying Days Are Forgotten has a "'this is us, and if you don't like it, fuck off' attitude" while Tom has described it as a "statement of intent; The boys are back! It's huge, it's a complete, Fuck you all. ... This is a great way to kick things off, it has a gang mentality feel to it."Q Magazine, September 2011Q Magazine, March 2012 Days Are Forgotten got its first official radio play on BBC Radio 1 on 28 July 2011 after having been leaked a week prior. An acoustic version performed on BBC Radio 2 was later released on the compilation album Dermot O'Leary Presents The Saturday Sessions 2013 in February 2013. Live Days Are Forgotten was first performed at Sziget Festival in August 2011, reportedly unrehearsed and on Tom's request. It is now a permanent part of the set and was the opening song from November 2011 until the end of the Velociraptor! Tour. It has been performed acoustically many times. In a radio session for In:Demand Scotland in December 2011, the band played Howard Blake's Walking In The Air as an outro to the song.Kasabian - Days Are Forgotten (In:Demand Uncut) Video The Days Are Forgotten video was directed by French director team AB/CD/CD and shows the band in black and white, performing the song on wire instruments, animated to look like soundwaves. The video was released on *Velociraptor! Special Limited Edition (Japan) *Velociraptor! Super Deluxe Box (PARADISE76) Remixes Z-Trip Remix Z-Trip is an American DJ and producer. He is friends with Dan the Automator, heard the song and asked to do something with it. The remix features rapper LL Cool J. "When Automator played me this track. I knew I wanted to mess with it immediately," Z-Trip writes on his Bandcamp page, "LL Cool J was the first person to come to mind."Days Are Forgotten Z-Trip Remix Feat LL Cool J It was released on the Days Are Forgotten Digital Single. KOAN Sound Remix KOAN Sound is a British electronic duo consisting of Will Weeks and Jim Bastow. The remix was released on the Man Of Simple Pleasures 10" Vinyl Single. Quotes Releases Albums *Velociraptor! CD Album (PARADISE69) *Velociraptor! CD/DVD Album (PARADISE70) *Velociraptor! CD Slipcase (PARADISE71) *Velociraptor! 2x10" Vinyl Album (PARADISE72) *Velociraptor! Super Deluxe Box (PARADISE76) *Velociraptor! Album Promo CD-R *Velociraptor! Album Sampler *Velociraptor! Black Album Promo CD *Velociraptor! White Album Promo CD *Velociraptor! CD Album (Japan) *Velociraptor! CD/DVD Album (Japan) *Velociraptor! Special Limited Edition (Japan) *Days Are Forgotten Sampler *Velociraptor! Instrumentals *Velociraptor! iTunes LP *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum / Velociraptor! Singles *Days Are Forgotten 10" Vinyl Single (PARADISE68) *Days Are Forgotten Promo CD (PARADISE67) *Days Are Forgotten Promo CD-R (Japan) *Switchblade Smiles Promo CD-R (Japan) *Days Are Forgotten Promo CD-R (Hong Kong) Live Releases Audio *Live In The UK (PARADISE77) *Live! (PARADISE79) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (Japan) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (PARADISE85) *Live At The O2 Blu-Ray/CD (PARADISE86) *For Crying Out Loud 2xCD Album (PARADISE96) *For Crying Out Loud 2xCD Album (Japan) Video *Velociraptor! Special Limited Edition (Japan) *Velociraptor! Super Deluxe Box (PARADISE76) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (Japan) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (PARADISE85) *Live At The O2 Blu-Ray/CD (PARADISE86) *Live At The O2 Blu-Ray (PARADISE87) *Live At The O2 DVD (PARADISE88) *48:13 CD/DVD Album Lyrics Hey son I'm looking forwards You're aiming backwards Of this I'm sure Have you had enough Are you feeling rough Does your skull hurt Well if it's war 'Cause I am taking back what's mine I am taking back the time You may call it suicide But I'm being born again I'm waiting I'm waiting Right here now I'm waiting For someone Or something To take me To take me over Days The days are forgotten Now it's all over Simply forgotten How to disappear Hombre I got blood lust Feeding you bread crust I leave no scar You say I'm old hat A fucking dirty rat Call me a cliché How right you are 'Cause I am with the vagabonds I am righting all your wrongs You may call it suicide But I'm being born again I'm waiting I'm waiting Right here now I'm waiting For someone Or something To take me To take me over Days The days are forgotten Now it's all over Simply forgotten How to disappear I saw something out there on the darkest star You were sat home Chewing on monkey brain I am not here I'm just a silhouette You will never ever ever forget References Category:Songs Category:Remixes Category:Singles